


Need, but don't Want

by yesiwroteabandomfic (notthatcrazyfangirl)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barely mentioned Spencer & Jon, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthatcrazyfangirl/pseuds/yesiwroteabandomfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie is ecstatic at the idea of a soulmate. But said soulmate happens to be Ryan Ross. He isn't so thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need, but don't Want

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just look at the name. That's my note.  
> But Ryden was surprisingly easy to write (and cute, though I don't ship it!).  
> Ally, this better be in your damn bookmark list when I check this tomorrow!  
> That is all. Enjoy!  
> P.S. Point out errors in the comments. I am literally typing this at 3 *glances at clock* 3:30 am. Holy shit, I have school today and a chapter and ENY is on Saturday! O_O'

"No way," Ryan muttered, staring at the beaming boy he had just met. "No _fucking_ way-"

"Yes way!" Brendon practically bounced in happiness. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Um, what's your name?" He asked sheepishly.

"What's _yours?"_

"Brendon Urie."

Ryan sighed. "Ryan Ross." He had to admit that Brendon was a little cute. Just a _little_.

Brendon started humming. Ryan didn't really care, too caught up in shock and denial, until he realized-

"Is that a Disney song?"

"Yeah."

"...Well, can you shut up?" Big mistake. Brendon's eyes grew wide. His smile turned upside down. His head hung.

"Okay." He muttered.

Ryan felt bad, he really did. Honestly, the other man looked like someone killed his puppy. It was pathetic. But he didn't know how to apologize. What was he supposed to do? He mulled it over for all of about five seconds before tears started welling up in Brendon's eyes. "Whoa, Brendon. Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

He felt rather than saw Brendon calm down a little. "Okay."

"But-" Ryan hesitated. Brendon seemed like a really sweet guy. He didn't want to break his heart, but otherwise he would _really_ break his heart. "I'm not your soulmate. I'm sorry." He repeated, not knowing what else to say. "I-"

He turned away from him, feeling mildly depressed. The worst part of the whole thing was that he could (surprisingly) imagine himself with Brendon. Ryan hoped that Brendon's soulmate was someone who could understand him. But he wasn't that person.

Apparently Brendon disagreed. "Yes, you _are_." He said firmly.

"I made you cry within less than an hour of meeting you."

"No you didn't." Brendon responded indignantly. "I didn't cry, for the record." He stopped for a second. When he spoke again, his voice softened. "I _am_ your soulmate, Ryan-"

"I don't want to have a soulmate, Brendon. So _don't_." Ryan said quietly. It didn't make the words any less painful.

Saying that, he ran. Past the cute nice guy he hadn't wanted to hurt. Past his still slack-jawed best friend and _his_ boyfriend. Out of the restaurant.

"Wait! Ryan!" Brendon dashed after him.

* * *

Brendon finally caught up to Ryan five blocks away. "Ryan, wait," he said weakly, exhausted. For some reason, Ryan did, sitting down on a chair outside a Starbucks. He pushed the chair opposite him away from himself.

"...Sit...down..." He panted. Brendon did.

"Ryan, what's wrong?"

"Why did you run after me?" Ryan asked.

"Because you're my soulmate. Because I think you're kind, and hot, and I think-"

"What?" Ryan asked when Brendon paused and reddened. "What were you gonna say?"

"...That I thought your voice was sexy." He turned away as soon as he said it.

Ryan bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing outright. Then he sobered, remembering the subject. "Why, if I wanted a soulmate, would I choose you? Aside from the obvious."

"Well, why wouldn't you?" Inwardly, Brendon wondered if his desperation was that obvious.

Ryan opened and closed his mouth, clearly trying to think of something. Finally, he closed his mouth. What comes out next is completely unexpected for both of them.

"Neither of my parents had a soulmate." Brendon's eyes widened. Ryan covered his mouth with his hand.

"I-" Now Brendon couldn't think of anything to say. "Ryan, I-"He was about to say _I'm sorry, I didn't know,_ but he hated people saying it to him. "What happened?

"Mom left. I barely remember her. Dad's dead. Good riddance. He was a drunken, violent son of a bitch." Ryan pressed his lips together. Not good memories, not at all. "What about you? Perfect life, all gift-wrapped for you?"

"Not really." Brendon hated talking about his life before high school and college and his friends. "My parents were soulmates, yeah. Agreed on everything. _Everything._ Including kicking me out of the house 'cause I didn't want to be a Mormon." Ryan's lips curl downward. "Went to college on a scholarship for music. Been waiting for you."

"You do realize how creepy that sounds." Ryan deadpanned, and it wasn't until Brendon saw the sparks in his eyes that he realized  Ryan was teasing him. "But anyway, what instrument so you play?"

"Pretty much any instrument; that's why I'm on a scholarship." Brendon smiled. "But I like to play guitar."

"Me too," Ryan's face didn't change, but he relaxed. "I'm a Journalism major."

"So my boyfriend's a reporter?" Brendon was still smiling.

Ryan tensed up again. "B-boyfriend?" He stuttered out.

Brendon sighed. "At least give me a chance." He reached his hand out, palm facing up, and laid it on the table.

Silence. As if Ryan didn't know how to respond (because he _didn't_ ).

The moment stretched out slowly. Ryan pulled one of his hands from his pocket. He gently slid it across the table.

Brendon's heart skipped a beat.

Their fingers brushed.

Brendon stopped breathing.

Ryan's hand- _finally-_ lay on top of Brendon's. The one with the mark they both had. The mark of soulmates. In that moment, they knew: _the answer was yes._

Nothing could have meant more in that moment. Nothing.


End file.
